A Series Of Unfortunate Events: The Quagmires Stay
by Elissa-Writes
Summary: So the Quagmires are my favorite characters and I just didn't want them to leave the story. Recommended for people who have read the whole series otherwise there might be spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Note: This is not Lemony Snicket type writing, I will produce a chapter every day or more depending on how many favorites and reviews this gets. Thanks!**

In the small village of fowl devotes, the Baudelaires are watching their friends climb up into Hector's flying mobile home. "Quickly Duncan," Isadora, who had just reached the top, called down to him. "Come on!" The Baudelaires glanced at the villagers that were nearing them. "Stop right there," one of the village elders called. Esme Squalor who was currently disguised as a police officer reached toward a harpoon gun on her belt and aimed it at Isadora. Klaus looked up in fear and screamed, "No!"

Isadora ducked behind a basket just in time but the arrow managed to pop one of the balloons that were keeping the mobile home up. Duncan finished climbing up and yelled down to Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. "You guys can start climbing now." Just as the Baudelaires had started to climb Esme fired another harpoon but this time just got a crow. The crowd from the village gasped.

"You hit a crow," one of the village elders said, " and that is the worst crime you could do in this village!" "So what." Esme snarled and shot another harpoon. The Baudelaires and the Quagmires gasped as the harpoon hit the top of the rope ladder which was constructed by one rope. Isadora and Duncan clasped onto the top of the rope but they couldn't hold the weight of all the Baudelaires. "It's slipping" Duncan cried. "Ok," Violet said and the Baudelaires did what they knew they had to do. Duncan and Isadora looked sadly down at them but suddenly Duncan had an idea. Isadora watched Duncan tightly the the rope to a firm handle and she knew what he was doing.

"Why are you climbing down the rope?" Klaus asked. "We can't leave you guys in danger" Isadora said, looking straight into his eyes with a small smile. The Quagmires quickly dropped to the ground and watched Hector fly away. Violet looked at them in confusion. "What friends are for." Duncan said. They all turned to face the crowd but nobody was looking at them.

"Burn her, Burn her, Burn her!" The crowd was chanting as they approached a scared looking Esme. A noise like a car started and Count Olaf came down towards the crowd on a teal motorcycle. "Hop on Esme, " he called. As the five young children watched them drive away they knew they were safe, for now. "Run" Sunny whispered. And Isadora, Duncan, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny ran. Far away from the village until there was not one house or barn in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The five children were quite exhausted. They had been walking all night and all the could see was one small store. "You know," Klaus said as the sun rose, "The sun rises in the East and I think the city is West so maybe we should turn around and go to the city?" Duncan looked back and replied, "No, Count Olaf is that way and everyone thinks we are murderers." Violet faintly smiled and stated her idea. "I think we should see what supplies there are in that store and head towards the mountains over there." " Good idea, " Isadora said, "Not many people would want to be in those mountains!"

The young children started walking faster towards the store and soon enough they were there. "Olaf?" Sunny asked. "No we're safe for now," Violet assured her. They walked inside and heard someone say "Hello, are you customers?" They saw a kind looking man watching them. "Hello we were wondering if you have any warm clothing or gear to climb a mountain?" Duncan asked. " You kids seem a little young to be climbing all by yourself. " The man replied. "Well, " Isadora said thinking fast, "Our parent's car broke down a while ago so they told us to go to the nearest store and they will meet us there." The man nodded and pointed to the back of the store. A whole quarter of the store had been dedicated to climbing gear and warm clothing.

Isadora grabbed enough coats for all of them, Duncan picked up five pairs of snow boots, Violet unhooked five pairs of ski poles, Klaus counted the money he had found while walking there, and Sunny bit a small metal pole. They walked to the front of the store and gave the stuff to the man. "That will be twenty dollars." The man said. "Ok" Klaus replied and gave him nineteen dollars and four quarters. "Thanks," the man said and Duncan went to the door to open it but stepped away as soon as he looked through the glass.

Sunny saw the the fear in his eyes and whispered, "Olaf." Duncan nodded slowly and they all picked up their bags and rushed to the back of the store just as the front door opened with a jingle. " Hello" they heard the man say. There was a grumble and footsteps getting closer to them. "Come on guys!" Isadora whispered as quietly as she could. The other kids looked towards her and saw her propping a door open. All of them quietly walked over to the door and slipped out to the back.

Duncan gagged at the smell of the dumpster and Violet covered her nose. Klaus, Violet, and Sunny ducked behind a dumpster while the Quagmires hid behind a stack of boxes. Soon they faintly heard the jingle of the front door and a motorcycle drive away from the store. Duncan let out a big breath and they all stood up and walked around the store. No motorcycle was in sight so they walked towards the mountains. Little did they know what was in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Baudelaires and the Quagmires were sitting in a small clearing in a long patch of oddly tall grass. "I can't believe that we were almost in Count Olaf's clutches," Isadora murmured, "I wonder how he found us." "It's ok, "Violet told her, "Let's get some rest, we have to do some more walking tomorrow." Klaus and Duncan agreed and they pulled some grass out of the ground and laid it in the middle of the clearing to make a small wall. The girls laid on one side and the boys on the other side and they fell asleep.

Esme Squalor's "In" diary

Dear Diary, today was a very in day. Me and my handsome boyfriend, Count Olaf, rode on a motorcycle to a store that was not very in but my boyfriend stole me some very in magazines! (stealing is very in) and I read them while riding of into a sunrise that was so bright I put on my in sunglasses! I'm a little upset because the Baudelaires and the Quagmires got away and money is VERY, VERY, IN and I must be in! Anyway I wish I didn't have to write in you but diarys are very in so I will do it. Now we are heading towards a fortune teller who will tell us where those orphan brats are and then I can have more money! Yeah!

Sincerely, Esme. The most In person ever!


	4. Chapter 4

Violet Baudelaire sighed as she carried Sunny through the field. They felt like they had been walking forever but at least it was getting cooler as they approached the mountains. Everyone was carrying something that they had bought, to the mountains. "We haven't ate in a few days," Klaus groaned, "and I'm starving!" "Me too," Duncan said, "I wish we had gotten some food when we were back at the store." "Down." Sunny cried.

Violet set Sunny down and the other children stopped to watch her. Sunny waddled over to a small bush and picked some berries from it. "Safe?" She asked Klaus. "Yes," he replied " those are huckleberries, a wild berries safe for humans to eat. They are fairly sweet but a little tart." They all watched sunny take two rocks, one caved in and one round and she smashed the berries into the rock making it so mashed it looked a bit like a smoothie. They all took turns eating some berries from the "bowl" and once the mash was gone Sunny made some more. Once the children had eaten almost all the berries Violet stood up and stretched, "Well, we better start walking if we want to reach those mountains before night! " She said.

They were all feeling a lot better because they had some food in them. Everyone continued walking towards the mountains and soon it got so chilly that they decided to rest and put on their new coats. "I hope Count Olaf doesn't come and gone us again," Isadora said, "I get so cramped and bored when he stuffs is into those small spaces." "Don't worry," Violet told her, "We won't let you guys get taken away from us anymore." They all smiled and this time Klaus picked up Sunny. They started walking again and shivered in the cold. Soon enough they reached the path to the mountains with a cave next to it. "We will be safe there," Duncan said, pointing at the cave, "The entrance is to small for an adult to crawl through it." Violet went in first and she and Klaus helped Sunny get in. Then Isadora went in, then Klaus, and finally Duncan.

"Looks like somebody was here." Isadora said, noticing the unopened packets of dried fruit, a small pile of sticks, some matches, a pile of four blankets, one sleeping bag, and two, big, hard muffins. "Well," Violet said, "It looks like we have everything we need to sleep here for a night. Duncan started a fire on the pile of sticks in the corner and they all took of their coats. After they shared one half of a muffin they piled the coats together to make a bed for Sunny and than put the sleeping bag on the ground and laid a blanket on top of it. On the other side of the room they put two blankets on the ground and laid one on top of it making some beds. The fire had almost gone out and the all the girls were asleep.

"We've had nothing but misfortune ever since those fires!" Duncan whispered, "I really hope our luck changes." Klaus patted him on the back and they got into their bed in one side of the room. As soon as the fire went out the boys closed their eyes and fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Isadora woke up shivering in the cold. She looked around and seeing that only Sunny was awake she went to the small entryway. Outside it was snowing, small, beautiful, soft crystals of ice . Isadora quickly woke Violet up because she knew if it snowed to much they would have trouble traveling. Violet woke up and asked "Is everything OK?" "Yeah," Isadora said, "But it's snowing so we should probably start climbing up the mountains." Violet nodded and walked over to the boys to wake them up.

"Can you put all the blankets and extra food in the sleeping bag?" Violet asked. "Sure." Isadora replied. As Klaus and Duncan were waking up from their very few hours of sleep Isadora started to put everything in the sleeping bag. "Shhh!" she heard suddenly. Everyone stopped making noise and looked at Sunny. A noise was heard outside, growing louder.

"Wholesome, xylophone, young, and zippered- every morning, every night, and all day long!" The five young children looked outside in confusion. A troop of young looking children were marching towards the mountain path. The odd chant that the children had pleged was starting again. "Snow Scouts are accommodating, basic, calm, darling, emblematic, frisky, grinning, human, innocent, jumping, kept, limited, meek, nap-loving, official, pretty, quarantined, recent," The voices slowly faded away as the children progressed up the mountain path. "Well," Duncan said, "That was odd."

"Come on," Violet called, "Let's pack up and follow those kids. They are obviously going somewhere." The others agreed and helped pack up everything else. Klaus picked up Sunny and one at a time they all squeezed through the entrance. They set of on the path, following the voices of the children repeating the pledge over and over again. They walked in a line carefully avoiding the edge. Even though the five young children weren't that far behind the Snow Scouts, soon enough the voices stopped. "Let's just continue on the path," Duncan said, "There isn't any other place we can go." Isadora nodded and the five children continued walking.

They reached a fork in the road and looked both ways. "Go left." Sunny said, after seeing a cloud of gnats on the path that went right. "Yes," Klaus said, "Those are snow gnats, slightly poisonous and they sting for no reason. We should probably head left before they see us." The children started carefully running on the slightly smaller path. "Quickly!" Duncan, who was in the front, called. The five children, one of which was being carried, ran and ran. "Wow!" Duncan said.

The children looked in the direction he was looking in and saw a grand building. The path had slowly turned into a large clearing with a frozen waterfall and a huge building. Violet smiled and they all started walking towards the building. Once they reached the front door Klaus knocked but no one answered. He slowly creaked the door open and the children walked in. The sky was very dark now but the building was bright with lights.

They walked inside and as they started to explore they heard a creaking noise coming from the back. The children walked towards the noise and found a door. Violet slowly spun the wheel and opened the door. A boy wearing a woolen sweater and a mask like the masks seated for fencing. "Isadora," he said, in disbelief, "Duncan!" Isadora and Duncan looked at each other with large smiles. They knew that voice anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

"Quigley!" Duncan and Isadora cried. As the boy took of his mask, it was clear that he was related to Duncan and Isadora. "But," Klaus said in confusion, "I thought you were dead?" "I wasn't in bed at the time of the fire," Quigley explained, "I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs with our Mom. She smelled smoke and went to the front door but the whole front entryway was in flames. She lifted up the kitchen rug and told me to go through the trapdoor that had apparently been there all along! I then was told to go down and wait in till she came with you guys." He said gesturing at his siblings.

"But we never came." Isadora whispered. "Exactly," Quigley replied , "When I tried to go up something was blocking the trapdoor. I looked around me and when my eyes adjusted I saw a tunnel. I walked around for what felt like hours and finally found another trapdoor that went up in too a glass done with cages." As Quigley was telling the story Violet Baudelaire was watching him. He looked like Duncan except somewhat cuter. He had messy brown hair that was still a little neat but not as neat as Duncan's. His eyes were a mysterious shade of blue, and his smile was enchanting. She was so busy studying him that she didn't hear the story. "And that's how I got here." Quigley ended.

All six children nodded even though Violet didn't even know what the story was. Quigley looked up at Violet just after she had turned to look at her siblings. Much the same things Violet had thought were happening to Quigley. "You must be the Baudelaires," Quigley said, " I've heard a lot about you. The Baudelaires nodded and smiled. Suddenly there was a noise from around the front door. The children went completely quiet and listened.

"Which room should we burn first?" Said a voice. "The library." Someone else replied. The children looked at each other in fear and quickly dashed in the door that Quigley has come from and they hid listening. Soon enough they heard the crackling of a fire burning. "We aren't safe here anymore." Duncan said. They all agreed and sat down to rest. "Where go?" Sunny asked. " I don't know." Violet said. "It seems we aren't safe anywhere." And on that day the children say down on the ground lost in there own thoughts filled with possible places to go, crushes, and how many villains there were in this world.


	7. Chapter 7

Quigley stood up, tired of sitting on the ground thinking in silence. "The cave I climbed up from," he said, "I went there with some Snow Scouts and I could only climb up here when they fell asleep so we should probably head down before they wake up." "Yeah we definitely can't go out that way." Klaus said, looking over at the door.

The children followed Quigley down the hallway leading to a vertical tunnel. "Come on," he said, "As I explained in my story this tunnel will lead to a cave. We must be very quiet to not wake up the hopefully sleeping Snow Scouts." Everyone nodded and quietly headed down the tunnel, one by one. It was a long and treacherous journey. So dark they couldn't even see their own hands! Though it took hours to go down the tunnel, finding chips in the wall to place their hands and feet, they finally made it.

Violet (who was carrying Sunny) looked around the room, surprised to see everyone was asleep even though the sun was already rising. "They had a very late night last night," Quigley said, "It's no wonder that their out cold." They carefully tip-toed around the Snow Scouts that were quietly snoring in their sleep. "Where do we go now?" Violet asked, speaking for the first time in a while. "I don't know." Klaus, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley said at the same time. "Go there?" Sunny said, pointing down at a path leading down the mountains. "Sure," Duncan said, "We have nowhere else to go."

They walked down the mountains path, so silent that you could hear a gust of wind from miles away. Even though they thought they were taking the path out of the mountains and into the Hinterlands they were on a completely different path. If the children had just took an the other path then I must say, their fate would have been a lot better.

_**Sorry that it is shorter than the others I just couldn't put in the next part of it would be way to long. Also I'm sorry I didn't get that special piece of writing in the sixth chapter. I had much to write about and I will try to get it in in the ninth.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow." Duncan said, stopping in his tracks. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at. Through the bushes and trees in their way they could see a bright, beautiful, ocean. Throughout the long journey down the path, the snowy path had turned to dirt, and it had gotten so hot that the children took their coats off. "Come on!" Isadora exclaimed, "Let's go!" All the children followed her, except for Klaus. He had a look of confusion on his face. It just didn't seem right, the beach was too…perfect.

Even though it didn't seem right Klaus decided to follow his friends and siblings. "What happened," Klaus asked. The beach was littered with trash, clothing, shoes, and other things. The only thing that seemed to be untouched was a picnic blanket, and a picnic basket. "Oggy Boo?" Sunny asked, probably meaning something like, "Why is there so much trash?" "I don't know Sunny." Violet said, "This beach looks abandoned."

Quigley picked up a pair of shoes and some sunglasses. "These look really expensive," He said, "Whoever left here must of been in such a hurry, they forgot all their stuff." Violet looked around, umbrellas, and towels were strewn everywhere. "It looks like everyone left in a hurry." She said. Klaus nodded and went over to inspect the untouched picnic area. "There's a note!" He said in surprise. The other kids ran over to where Klaus was sitting.

"I always knew this was an Ominous Ocean," He read out loud, "Ominous means implying that something bad is going to happen." He told them. "Now my worst fears have been confirmed," Violet read, over his shoulder. "I have a feeling we should go." Isadora said fearfully. "Look!" Duncan cried pointing to something in the ocean.

Duncan ran over to investigate the object before anyone could stop him. "Duncan, wait." Isadora cried. All of the kids chased him to the ocean, Klaus carrying Sunny. They followed him into the waters and to a point where they couldn't touch the bottom. "Right there!" he cried, pointing to a metal spike in the ocean moving quickly towards them.

All the kids, frozen with fear, looked towards the approaching figure. all of a sudden, a mechanical moss covered monster jumped out of the sea opened its mouth and the six children were pushed inside, shoved into the darkness.

**I have finally found a time to write another chapter! Sorry about the wait. Also thanks for all the support I have been getting, it means a lot! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

"What happened?" Isadora asked,. "I don't know, Violet said, "But I didn't expect us to be in a place like this." As Isadora looked around she saw what Violet meant. "Wow," Isadora mumbled, "This is so…fancy." They were in a room with a plush sofa, two beds that looked comfortable enough to sleep in for days. There were plates of chocolate and candy on little seats at the ends of the beds and a window looking out to a view of a coral reef. On top of that the room was huge and there was a big walk in closet with the door open.

"This is weird." Violet said. Isadora, who was examining the closet, all of a sudden cried alarmingly, "Where's Klaus?" Violet looked at her with an odd look and Isadora added, "and Duncan, and Quigley." All of a sudden Violet looked alarmed and started looking for a way out. "Be quiet." Isadora said. Violet stopped and they heard muffled voices coming from down a hallway. Violet ran down the hallway and when she got close to a door at the end it opened and Klaus, Duncan, and Quigley walked in. Isadora caught up with Violet and hugged her brother as soon as she saw them. "Your finally awake!" Duncan cried. "What do you mean?" Isadora asked, "Didn't we just get here?" "Not at all," Quigley said, "I don't know if it was the cold water or if you hit your heads when we got here, but you two were out for hours."

Violet looked confused. "Where are we?" She asked. "A submarine," Klaus answered, "One that was built to look like a giant monster covered in coral. They call it The Great Unknown." Violet looked even more confused. "Who is here with us?" She asked. "V.F.D," Quigley answered, "They have been taken care of us ever since…" Quigley trailed of suddenly noticing how beautiful Violet looked at the moment. "Sorry," he said when he noticed everyone looking at him, "ever since we got here." Violet nodded and Duncan spoke up, "Come on, you guys haven't eaten breakfast yet. Isadora frowned realizing that they had been sleeping for almost a day but, followed him as he led they way out of the room. "Oh," Violet said suddenly, "where is Sunny?" Klaus replied, "She is eating upstairs, she woke up a little later than us this morning and went to eat breakfast." Violet smiled, glad that Sunny hadn't been knocked out like her and Isadora were.

They went up some stairs that had a soft carpet over them and found themselves in a dining area. Sunny was sitting in a high chair polishing off her tenth carrot. Across from her sat a tall, but kind looking woman with her blond hair down to her waist and a bright smile. "You must be Isadora and Violet." she said standing up and giving them a hug like she had know them her whole life.

"Uh, hi," Isadora said. "Oh," the lady cried, smacking her forehead, "Of course, you don't know who I am. My name is Claire Jane, and I will be watching over you for your stay here. But don't worry I am mostly here to make sure you don't blow up the ship or anything else, I will let you do mostly whatever you want, as long as you don't blow up the ship." She winked and then went over to a door, went through and came out with two plates of bacon and pancakes with syrup and butter over it. "Here is you breakfast," she said handing them the plates the girls sat down next to each other, and started eating but they stopped and stared when Claire pulled a handle on the wall and a large cabinet full of any type of snacks a child or a young adult could want.

"This is the snack cabinet," Claire explained, "You can have as much as you want and our chef will restock what ever is missing every two hours. If you want something new write a note and put it under the handle. Ok?" Violet nodded and they continued eating their food. "So," Isadora said, "What is there to do here?" "A lot," Duncan said with a excited smile, "We have been waiting for you two before we explored all the rooms in the submarine."


End file.
